RC-1310 Cards
"Mark my words, I will kill every last one including those who are innocent to purge the greater evil. You should do the same. For the Republic!" - Commander Cards talking to Captain Spade about the Reaper insurrection Early Life RC-1310 or CC-1310, Was born on Kamino and created alongside the Clone Commando batches by the Kaminoans. RC-1310 was immediately thrown into flash trainings along with his fellow commando’s bred with him. This allowed the young commando to accumulate battle tactics and strategy at a very young age as well as undergo leadership training. He and his squad was soon placed under Cort Davin of Concord Dawn, here is under his instructions learned the ways of the Journeyman protectors as well as the Concordian dialect. RC-1310 saw Cort Davin as a father like figure as well as a man he would greatly respect and try to constantly impress him.'' As time went on throughout his training, RC-1310 was given a Nickname “Cards” due to the young clone playing an old Concordian card game with Davin, Cort Davin believed giving him a nickname would inspire creativity amongst the Clones and allow for better combat performances. Cards would often try to speak with the other Clone Commando leaders, whoever he would soon get mocked at due to Cards not being able to fully understand Mandalorian words, since he could only really speak Concordian and very little basic. Even his squad mates would be mocked as they were in the same predicament. Soon, Cards learned of Battle Circles being conducted for trainings. Cards then challenged another Clone Commando leader to a Battle circle in the defense of his squad. However Cards was unaware that two of the Mandalorians were conducting illegal trainings with the Clones, as Cards proceed to fight the other Commando he was stopped mid fight and was sent to Flash training, as he was on his way Cort Davin convinced the Kaminoans of Cards being manipulated by training sergeants and it was not his fault as he was just following orders. The Kaminoans proceed to cancel training. Cards would never forget what Cort Davin did to save him from more flash training. Causing Cards to develop mercy like nature with those under his command. Feeling every clone should have a second chance. This belief however would change as the war starts and progresses. Cards would last see Cort Davin at the Kamino landing platform before being sent on a LAAT for the first battle of Geonosis 1st Battle of Geonosis "Droids... They are programed by their creators to follow an order. They have no free will, however A Geonosian warrior who has a free thinking mind and can make decide their own fate or the fate of others. Those Geonosians slaughtered my men and many more clones. They held no honor for their actions. As far as I am concerned they are a barbaric race. You are better off learning about more useful beings in this Galaxy. General." ''- Commander Cards remarks about the Geonosians and their culture to Jedi General Elegia Warben'' Equipment Armor - Like most Mandalorians and Concordians, Cards painted his Phase 1.5 armor based around his life. Cards loved the process of making his armor paint and took the practice very seriously. He remembered what Cort Davin taught him about Mandalorian color meanings and he applied the knowledge to what he felt to be a Concordian respect. Red - He painted his Clone armor red after Cort Davin. Feeling that it would be best to honor him like a father over a mentor Black - Cards feels as a Republic soldier and a “true” concordian to always have Justice in mind against any enemy Gray - After the Hunt on Belladon he added Gray paintings on his armor kept it as mourning for a loved one , after he painted them he never painted his armor again other then adding a “Award” given to him by the Republic. Duel DC-17 Blaster Pistols - Adapted the fighting style laster in the war. As a method of CQB DC-17M - The rifle Cards was always trained on and kept in order to maintain the best combat efficiency Category:Clone